In most computers, a keyboard is the primary main input and control device typically used to input text. The keyboard also contains specific standard function keys, such as the Escape key, the Tab and cursor movement keys, the Shift and Control keys, and sometimes other manufacturer-customized keys.
The computer keyboard uses the same basic arrangement as the mechanical and electronic typewriter keyboards that preceded the computer. The standard arrangement of alphabet keys is known as the Qwerty keyboard, its name deriving from the arrangement of the five keys at the upper left of the three rows of alphabet keys. This arrangement, invented for one of the earliest mechanical typewriters, dates back to the 1870s.
Because many keyboard users develop a cumulative trauma disorder, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, a number of ergonomic keyboards have been developed. Current techniques include keyboards contoured to alleviate stress and foot-driven pedals for certain keys or keyboard functions.
Nowadays, the personal computer has a wide variety of applications and games. Personal computers are operated by users of all ages with diverse needs and languages. Even so, the number of keyboard types used is relatively small in comparison to the number of implementations utilized. The main factors governing this phenomenon are financial and pragmatic considerations.
The manufacturing process of keyboards is a relatively expensive process. Therefore, keyboards are fabricated in mass-produced series, in order to make them affordable to the common PC user. However, sometimes computer games are not mass-produced, and their manufacturers cannot attach a dedicated keyboard to each game or application sold. In any event, if one looks at this issue from the user's point of view, it is not convenient to switch to a different keyboard for each game or application, especially when the plug resides in the rear side of the computer. Furthermore, when using several keyboards, the problem of storing these keyboards arises.
Due to different key layouts in different countries, it is necessary to implement a look-up table technique in order to use the same basic keyboard for a plurality of countries. Moreover, some computer programs allow the performance of specific operations by using a predefined sequence of keys, especially when the number of operations is greater than the number of keys, such as, “Ctrl-D, Alt-A, Ctrl-Shift-F”. Other computer programs use a sequence of keystrokes, usually called a “macro”, as input. Macros can be stored on the computer's memory, or embedded in the keyboard hardware (usually memory means), which gives the keyboard the status of “smart-keyboard”.
Due to recent developments of a combination between TV and the Internet, a new type of keyboard design is flourishing nowadays. However, browsing the Internet with a regular TV remote control system is very difficult, due to the fact that the number of keys in TV remote control systems is insufficient compared to those required while browsing the Internet. For browsing the Internet, the keyboard must comprise the literal keys, especially when composing e-mail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,855 deals with the above-mentioned issues. A molded rigid panel, which is provided with a plurality of over-sized keys, “diminishes” the number of keys. It is useful for computer games and applications directed to very young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,319 deals with a non-conventional keyboard, actually a simplified keyboard for use by a child. Typically, the simplified keyboard of this patent has keys which are optimized in design, number and placement for use by young children, but which electrically interfaces the computer in a manner similar to standard keyboards for manual entry of symbolic data for use by the computer software.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of using a keyboard designed for a special application at a low cost. Moreover, all the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of associating a keyboard with a computer program for executing an application that requires a special keyboard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dedicated keyboard apparatus whose manufacturing cost will be lower than that known in the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for replacing a keyboard on a host machine, which is simpler than those of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which associates between a keyboard and a computer's application, for executing and simplifying that application.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which associates between a keyboard and a computer's setup, for setting up the computer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.